Q
Q&A #5 is the fifteenth story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened on July 4th, 2011 and ended on July 29th, 2011 for a total of 17 comics Lisa appeared and said that this time readers questions were going to be answered by Amanda and Raven. Amanda found Raven hot and wanted to have his babies, even if he was old and might be a vampire. The answer to the first question revealed that the shape of a magic mark has no bearing on the magic; what is important is the surface area. The location also does not matter but it is a good idea to put it somewhere that can be normally covered. The answer to the second question revealed that Tedd had not programmed a MV5 form but during that party the girls male forms where programmed into the gun, making Sarah's male from MV5, Tedd expected mass riots as a result. The answer to question three revealed that Elves are just immortal-human hybrids. The answer to question four revealed that Elliot's inner demons are a dropped power which would have made him more crazy when he used it. Chika appeared to say that the last question had answered before and accidentally revealed that Raven was not a blood relative to Noah. The answer to question five revealed that time travel was not possible but travel to dimensions that are "behind" or "ahead" could happen. The answer to question six revealed that there is nothing known that magic can do not do except time travel, it all depends on limits of the user. The answer to question seven explains that none of the characters use just their wings to fly, they are required to use levitation magic but it is possible that their wings are involved in their flight. The answer to question eight revealed EGS:NP was on indefinite hiatus and would return if and when and if Dan has the ideas and time to start it up again. Chika suggested Dan update the commentary to reflect the situation and Dan decided to do just that. The answer to question nine confirmed that Justin's illusionary powers still exist and that Elliot and Nanase's glowing is a type of illusion that serve no real purpose. The tenth question dealt with the sexual preferences of Elliot's secret identity forms. Mild mannered from was said to have enhanced attraction to men, goth form was declared ambiguous, and party girl form was said to pretend to be a lesbian in order to attract men. The eleventh question dealt with how Susan knows she is not a lesbian since she has not experimented. Amanda said she thought Susan would just naturally know, Lisa questioned whether Susan had a sex drive normally at all and Chika revealed that she herself experimented. The twelfth question answered how the charts keep appearing in El Goonish Shive, Lisa said that it was like badass hair wind effect hair fairies. Amanda stated the hair fairies don't exist with Lisa agreed too only to have both of their hairstyle spontaneously change. So the answer to the chart question was hair fairies might exist. The answer to the thirteenth question explained that the reason its a big deal that Vladia does not have cheek antennae is because there are multiple requirements for greater chimera to be able to morph away their antennae on their own. The first requirement is that they have to be part lespuko. The second requirement is that they have to be transformed at least once by a CMD (cosmetic morph device, e.g. the Transformation Gun) into a clone form which lacks antennae. Due to Ellen's enhanced beam Vladia currently lacks antennae but, since she is not part lespuko, should she ever transform she can only ever reassume a form without antennae by undergoing a clone form transformation using a CMD. The final question was regarding the effect transforming had on tattoos and piercings. A tattoo will remain on the person when they transform but might not look as good on the new body; when the person turns back the tattoo will look just as it was before the transformation. Piercings go under the skin and are naturally affected by transformations by shifting and shrinking as necessary without problems. The Q&A finished with Amanda asking Raven out on a date. Raven started to say that his life was to complicated to go out on date, but decided to go dancing with her once he found out that the Q&A was out of continuity. Category:Story arcs Category:Q&A